Walkthrough:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep/DarkestShadow/Pt 7
Well it seems floating castle like places do exist, well at least in this game... and come to think of it a crap-ton of others, so it's no reason to get over excited about. anyway selfish discription of me, DarkestShadow starts now! well... I can't think of anything, Shadow's do me a favor and describe your god like master DarkestShadow to the masses. Yes I am gonna say floating castles a lot have a logo, I'm not completely sure what its supposed to look like, but its there]] First off, before you enter Radiant Garden, open your menu and replace Jump (in Action Commands, but you know that) with High Jump, then add Thunder to your Command Deck. Next head into your reports, to stick on more stickers, oh and by now you've probably gone in your report enough times to realise that the Creatures are actually called Unversed so there's no point in hiding that any more. Once your done enter the Floating Castle World. As usual Roxas Ven will look around and act confused, in turn making us confused. So first run behind you to the raised area and then right to get a chest, then go to the houses on the right hand side of the gate that leads to the Flo- Wait! false alarm its not floating at all... its attached to the ground... dammit. well head right from the gate to find another chest. Head left towards the gap in the other houses, when in this new area, run straight ahead towards the green things that look like vegetables, and you know what we do with vegetables ... KILL THEM! once they're gone you shouldn't feel quite so overwhelmed by Unversed and should dispatch them all rather quickly if you manage to use Thunder and get into its respective Command Style... oh and of course, Magnet is a good thing to have here. Once everything on the lower platform has been electrocuted, head over to the little area with trees and stuff near the entryway to get a chest (you must of seen it, unless you don't have those seeing organs I mentioned at the start of this walkthrough), then head up the stairs at the other end, but before you attack, if you have a Level Two Thunder and a Level Two Cure go into meld commands and fuse Thunder with Cure and a Wellspring Crystal to get Cura with Air Combo Plus... and if you don't then I just wasted 36 words of your time, don't you feel special? equip this on your deck and equip either Aero. Head up the second flight of stairs next to the one you just climbed to get a sticker, then jump off of the side for a chest, then rush the guys at the end using whatever means necessary, then go in the top left corner of the fountain area for a chest. Run up these stairs and destroy the Unversed, then go to the right grassy area and near the edge is a chest, then up the stairs to the next area. When here get the chest then save. Then its up more stairs we go. a cutscene will play where we meet two gaurds who may look familiar if you've played Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories and Kingdom Hearts II. They'll tell their good buddy from the organisation Roxas Ven that nobodies allowed in the castle and blah blah blah... in other words get lost kid. Then a bigish Unversed shalleth appeareth (not scripted in the slightest right?), so of course Ven, being the brave hero that he is, stops professional guards from defeating the unversed and instead chases it himself. By now you should have a level two Aero and a Level 3 Quick Blitz, so combine them with a Fleeting Crystal to get Aerora or if your super lucky Tornado with Attack Haste. Then head back up the stairs and destroy the enemies, get the chest and save, then out the gate we go. Head back towards Cental Square, its our choice wether you fight or not, but once you get there you'll encounter a Duck being harassed by the Unversed, Ven will be the hero and chase it off, and then the old duck man thing will tell Ven that he knows Ventus is from another world (obviously), then he'll give us 3 tickets to another world that we can't visit yet. Run in the direction the Unversed went, then another cutscene will play and we meet Merlin (I would make a character box, but he's not so important in this game as he is in others. Pick up the giant chest to get a map, then go inside Merlins house and examine the shiny book, for that we'kk get a new Command Board, but before you exit the house there is another big chest, inside is a Block Recipe. Now you can head outside. Outside you'll notice a Moogle shop so you should go over and buy Zero Gravity, Replace Magnet with it. Save and head to the next area. Here you'll see a big fountain like thing, so run to the other side of it and jump into the water spout, then the next one. Here use Zero gravity on these enemies and you'll see it is more useful than magnet on the far left you'll see a part of a waer spout, jump onto it to launch on to the area above then simply jump over to the chest for Counter Rush which is activated by pressing after blocking succesfully. Jump back to the big plateform and onto the water spout, then jump over to the next one, destroy the enemies here and jump towards the stairway to heaven the next area. In this area run forward and destroy the Unversed, then up the ramp to the right, destroying enemies as you go, at the top of this is a chest, then when you go up the next ramp there is a chest at the far right of the waterway containing Fira (your choice wether to equip it or not, but I'm gonna stay with Fire Dash) then go along the left side of the waterway. along the way you'll encounter Unversed, but by now I doubt you need me to tell you to slaughter them and their families... oh and theres a chest along here as well. At the end of the waterway there is your next area and a cutscene with Terra and Aqua, plus 3 Unversed combining into one spoiling the reunion. For Winning We get a New Command style called Cyclone an HP increase and, with every boss battle, a cutscene, Ven will give his extra tickets to Terra and Aqua and every one lives happily ever aft-NOT! no Terra leaves in a tantrum and Ven chases after him... oh and the masked guy's name is Vanitas... Go back to the Moogle Shop, I'm sure you know how to get there, so once you do save up then carry on to the square, oonce there a cutscene will play and we'll save a kid from Unversed. after you've cleared them out a cutscene will play and we'll get Reversal which is activated by locking on to an enemy and pressing square just before it attacks. Head straight forward and out of the gate, then keep going forward until you reach a save point, which you will use (oh yes... you will use it if you know whats good for you). Head through this exit for another cutscene and you;ll find Terra... then more running around, course, before we run after Aqua, we'll chase some chests, so runin a backwards tragectory until you see a chest on your right (from where you looking before, left where you may be looking now), in the spike diagonal to it there is another chest, pick it up then move on back to the entryway, save, then back to the square, here a cutscene'll play and Ven will tell Aqua Terra's gone and Aqua will treat us like dirt (yay!) and we'll see Terra give us a wooden Key in a flash back, then we'll meet Lea and Isa. Soon after, Lea will make fun of Ven's wooden Keyblade and will get into a sparring match with him. After the match ends (we don't even get to see it...) Lea will try to weasle out of losing, I ay we kill him right there and then, but of course Ventus is too good to do that... so he lets them go, at least we get a new Keyblade outta it, which we're gonna equip when we leave. After that long section of running around like a headless chicken, we finally end it off, hopefully it won't be so bad over the page. Category:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep walkthrough